


Day 256 - Easy as duck soup

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [256]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring, Eating, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash, Tiny!Sherlock too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock has several strange quirks when it comes to eating. </b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 256 - Easy as duck soup

Sherlock has several strange quirks when it comes to eating. 

For example he refused to eat vegetables as a kid, claiming after tasting each one once that he didn’t like the taste of them except potatoes and tomatoes. His parents and teachers were short of growing desperate because on top of that he often refused to eat at all and was always very slim and pale.

One woman of the kitchen staff finally had enough and started hiding other vegetables in Sherlock’s mashed potatoes and tomato soup. Sherlock of course noticed at once but instead of being difficult he tried to taste each vegetable hidden in his nourishment. He started eating other soups as long as there were several vegetables in it and everything was puréed at the end. 

He is still eating very irregularly and is picky about what is on his plate. Luckily he also still loves soup.

So whenever John feels like Sherlock needs an extra amount of vegetables in his diet he makes soup with several veggies in it. In case you are wondering how he found out about that little trick, Mycroft told him. For once John didn’t mind his meddling.

Today is one of those days and right now John is standing in the kitchen again, busy cutting up carrots, celery, peppers, potatoes and beetroot.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'soup'.


End file.
